


Somewhere in Riverdale 1975

by ForTheLoveofRiverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveofRiverdale/pseuds/ForTheLoveofRiverdale
Summary: Betty and Jughead explore their sexual side in the 1970s.A writing exercise from the kinky discord gif prompt.





	Somewhere in Riverdale 1975

**Author's Note:**

> There is an aesthetic on tumblr [here](http://fortheloveofriverdale.tumblr.com/post/175850577020/somewhere-in-riverdale-1975)

Somewhere in Riverdale 2018…

  


“Hey you’ll never guess what I found in that old shed out the back?”

“What? What is it?”

“I’m not 100 percent sure but I think it’s what they called a ‘VCR.’”

“Jesus, it’s huge! What does ‘Betamax’ mean?” _reading the top of the unit_

“Yeah they sure made things solid back then, I think it a kind of tape. I remember my grandpa telling me there were two kinds once.”

“Does it work?”

“I dunno, but I’m plugging it in right now to see, there’s even some tapes in that box there – hand me that extension cord over there?”

“Sure, here. Oh man I can’t wait to see if it works!”

_Lights come on and clicking and whirring is heard._

“Well something is happening…” pushes eject button “Damn it won’t open!”

“Is there a tape in there already? Maybe just push play?”

“Lucky I have this old TV here too, I think it will take the cable to connect them up…”

_The screen flickers, a grainy black and white image comes to life._

“Holy shit!! Is that what I think it is??”

“Is that – is she… is she sucking his cock??”

“OMG it’s a porno!! Yes, _SCORE_!!”

  


Somewhere in Riverdale 1975…

  


“Are we really doing this Juggie?”

“Betty, we talked about this, a lot, and not while we were high! We agreed.”

“Oh I know, I just… I’m kind of excited.”

“Well ok then –“ smiles “- I think this could be really good for us Betty, you know, help us explore our sexual sides, enhance our experiences together.”

“Me too Juggie.” _smiles softly_

There is a room, sparsely furnished with a mattress on the floor covered in a white sheet. A wooden crate sits next to the bed and holds a lamp and a clock. An armchair in the corner is covered in clothes.

A video camera is propped on another wooden box lens pointing towards the bed. Natural light floods the room from a large skylight overhead.

A door closes.

“Here have some of this…”

“I thought we were doing this straight Juggie, no outside influences remember?”

“We are Betts, I just thought maybe one toke would help you relax that’s all.”

“Ok, just one…ready?”

“So ready baby.” _presses ‘record’_

  


They lay on the bed facing each other, naked already, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling as they move their hands, him in long strokes that begin at her shoulder, over her hip and end at her knee. She starts from the side of his face, down over his chest across to his hip bone then over to his rounded butt and inner thigh from behind. Their breathing is slow but becomes shallower as their caresses become firmer and they start to explore more intimately.

He skims her breast on the next pass, her breath hitches. She scrapes her nails over his happy trail, dragging back up his chest. Their eyes stay open watching their reactions. Their pupils are dilated now, lids half-closed, still they watch.  
He watches his hand cup her breast, feels her lean into it, and then sees her chin lift as she arches more, sighing “yes” as his thumb strokes her nipple back and forth, over and over.

She runs the flat of her palm down his lean stomach, fingers splayed feeling it all, and into the hair at his groin. She keeps it there using her fingertips to tease the sensitive skin beneath, she can feel the tip of his erection on the back of her wrist. She watches his face as his eyes dare her to move her hand, she smiles as she draws it back up.

The hand that has been on her breast moves under her arm and he nods his head up whispering “let’s sit”, she complies. They face each other with some space between them, their legs slightly spread and hers looped over his.

He reaches for her face cupping it between his long fingers, brushing his thumbs over her lips before pulling her in to kiss her. Their lips meet in a gentle caress, once, twice before locking together, the intensity increasing slowly until their mouths are opening again with tongues stroking and licking.

Her fingers are threaded through his hair pulling him in, grasping and tugging at his roots making him gasp out loud. The kisses begin to slow as they come up for air, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths; their fingers loosen their holds and once again start to wander.

His hands return to her breasts, caressing, stroking, and tugging at her nipples so they form hard peaks, eliciting small moans and pants from her. She is leaning away slightly now, head tilted back, one arm behind her bracing while the other anchors him to her covering his own over her breast. He replaces his other hand with his mouth, leaning forward, suckling and kissing until she moans out loud. He traces his hand down her belly and into her generous bush, stroking gently and probing with his fingers. Her back is still arched, chest pushing towards him and her hips begin to move gently coaxing him to continue. His movements quicken and he’s pushing right inside her the pace increasing as her moans become more insistent and louder still. He removes his fingers to rub them over her clit then returns them deep inside, an action he repeats until he can hear her breath coming in short pants. He manoeuvres his hand so he can rub over her clit with his thumb while his fingers are still pumping in and out. She falls apart around him, head thrown back as a loud “ooohhhhh” leaves her mouth. He continues to stroke her gently as she comes down and he kisses her deeply as she leans in toward him for some relief, shaking out her arm where she’s been leaning on it.

There are quiet whispers that cannot be discerned as she removes her legs from over his and tucks them under her. She takes the hand that was inside her and wraps it around his very hard length, transferring her juices to him. She grips his hand and uses it to stroke him a few times before removing it and replacing it with just her own. Her other hand remains in his hair while she kisses him deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth while stroking him. She whispers in his ear and soon after he changes position so he is also on his knees. Her hand is small and just wraps around him so she brings her other hand down to stroke them alternately from base to tip, rubbing her thumbs over the top to gather the moisture before spreading it back down his length. She is watching her hands now and he has his head tipped back, eyes closed in pleasure. She places one last kiss to the base of his neck before trailing them down his chest. She shuffles back just enough that she can bend forward and place a light kiss to the tip before flicking her tongue out to lick it. His head comes forward and he watches her tongue lick right around his head before she opens her mouth and slips it over the top. A deep moan escapes his throat as she repeats this action over and over, her hands still working from the base to the ridge. He can’t help but gather one hand into her hair as she begins to take more and more of him into her mouth, her tongue still doing most of the work, rolling right around the head as her mouth dips over. He seems to try and pull her head back a little at one point but she shakes it ‘no’ and continues her task, increasing the pace until he bucks under her and cries out. He lifts her face to his with both hands and they kiss long and gently. They tuck their heads into each other’s necks and she turns and looks directly into the lens with a secret smile on her face.

Somewhere in Riverdale 2018…

Static fills the screen.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck all right.”

“Hey, didn’t your grandparents used to live here? Do you think-“

“-don’t say it!! Do not even go there! That was not my grandp- ugh I can’t believe you said that! What the fuck man?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean… well I was just thinking out loud!”

“Yeah, well stop thinking man. I don’t need that image in my head.”

“So… you wanna watch it again…?”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
